As a rule, to operate an accessory assembly of a turbine engine it is known to use a gear, defining the motion inlet, and a transmission shaft that connects this gear in an angularly fixed manner with an internal shaft of the accessory assembly.
The transmission shaft, generally referred to as a “quill shaft”, has a protective function. According to this function, the shaft has a weakened area, referred to as a “shear neck”, for example defined by a narrower cross-section and designed so as to break when the transmitted torque exceeds a predetermined threshold. The above-mentioned gear is coupled to a fixed structure in an independent manner from the shaft of the accessory assembly, by means of two bearings, which are arranged on axially opposite sides of the gear. These bearings support the gear, together with a part of the transmission shaft, when the above-described shear neck breaks.
The solution of the type just described is not very satisfactory, as it does not allow creating particularly compact and light configurations.